1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle and exerciser seats or saddles and more particularly to such a seat having a frame with some degree of flexibility and both horizontal and vertical springs along with foam rubber padding to provide improved comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
Most bicycle and exercise seats or saddles of the prior art utilize large vertically mounted coil springs under the rear portion of the seat. This in conjunction with cushioning is generally all that is used to make the seat more comfortable to the rider. Some prior art seats have small mattress type springs mounted horizontally in the seat frame. Seats of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 589,581 issued Sep. 7, 1897 to W. W. Shoe; U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,672 issued Aug. 13, 1929 to F. Mesinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,213 issued Oct. 5, 1943 to H. Mesinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,403 issued Nov. 21, 1933 to F. Mesinger. In Shoe, the springs are mounted in a diverging relationship in the rear portion of a metal frame. While the springs are mounted in a converging arrangement in the Mesinger '403 and '672 patents, they are not contained within an opening in the frame. Such prior art seats while providing adequate cushioning for more experienced younger riders generally do not satisfy the needs of the occasional rider and older or disabled riders who require greater seat comfort.